Take future, get past
by RockAwesomeness
Summary: The first movie sets Lily in a rage, Hermione in disgust, and  Lily II just wants to go to the zoo.
1. Further Proof Of That James Is An Idiot

**Hiya guys! Yeah, so welcome to my first fanfic. Review! Always open for ideas ;) **

**RockAwesomeness xxx**

Chapter one.

Further proof of that James is an idiot.

It was normal day at number 12 Grimmauld place, home of Harry Potter and his family... NOT! James Sirius Potter, the eldest sibling in the family, had come over something strange in the attic.

Albus POV.

We were hanging out in the attic with Rose, Hugo, Teddy and Scorpius. My sister, Lily, and Rosie were grilling poor Teddy for information on his engagement with our cousin, Victorie.

"Please Lily-flower!" Hugo said, clearly irritated. "He won't budge anyway."

James was poking around looking at everything he saw. Suddenly Rose let out a scream. James was holding a brown package by the string.

"Nonononono," Rose yelped. "No James, don't open it."

James frowned. "Why not?"

"Mum says to stay clear of stuff like that _thing_. That's why."

"C'mon Rosie, don't be a spoilsport. I'm sure it's fine." Scorpius Malfoy drawled.

But the argument didn't get any further, 'cause at that moment the package ripped open and eight rectangular boxes fell out.

"NOO!" I yelled as my idiot brother picked one up. Then there was a blinding light, and my head started spinning.

**oOo**

Nobody POV

Ginny Potter suddenly felt an imbalance in the universe. But it calmed her. Slightly.

Golden trio.

Harry POV.

I watched my best friends argue. It was very boring, but I had nothing better to do.

"Ronald! I **did** put it there."

"Well, I dunno. Might've walked off. Books do that don't they?"

"JAAAMES!" a voice from somewhere screeched. I glared at Ron and Hermione, but they both had closed mouths.

"OW! Bloody hell Rosie. Gained weight?"

"No. T''was on purpose."

I turned to face the teens on the floor. They were all in a pile trying to wriggle free. Ginny ran in suddenly, helping them all up. The oldest, a turquoise haired boy brushed himself off and said "How old is Harry Potter?" into space.

"Uhh.. sixteen," I said nervously as the Order gathered round.

He turned to one of the other boys next to the one that looked a bit like a me clone.

"James," he said calmly. "I. Hate. You."

Then there was another BOOM, and a new set of teens on the floor.

Tonks POV

Whoa Déjá vŭ.

**Well, there ya have it. Sorry it's probably not very good, and short. Review please. Virtual cookies and bunnies to all:) Flames accepted. XXX**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hellooo! Thanks alot! Love ya all;) This is the second installment in this story. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Harry Potter. No Part at all. All I own is a wierd personality and an iPod.**

**RA**

Chapter II.

Harry Potter and the WHAT?

Lily I

Sometimes I hate Black.

Sometimes I really Hate Black.

He sent us to an unknown place. No, nothing's wrong with that.

_-Flashback-_

"_Look!" Potter exclaimed. "To Moony, Padfoot, Lily, Severus and Prongs."_

_My head turned. "Potter, leave that," I ordered weakly. But Black had already bolted toward the brown package. A gleam of light was the last I saw before I landed on James._

_-End flashback-_

"HOLY-" something underneath me shrieked, muffler by my- oh, well. It doesn't matter anyway.

"Harry Potter and the WHAT?" a girl's voice came. I sat up, and the strangest thing ever met my eyes. Lots of readheads, three clone of James, Dumbledore, McGonagall, someone a bit like Lupin, a woman with pink hair, a boy with turquoise, a girl with blonde hair, a person that reminded me a bit of my former best friend, and a few boys like Lucius Malfoy (Without the hair).

"Hello," I said brightly. Nobody responded for quite some time.

"Good evening Miss. Evans." Dumbledore said, eyes twinklig. "May I introduce you to your son, Harry James Potter?"

I felt as though I'd been struck by lightning. _Me_ and _Potter_? James didn't mind though.

"Shocking, Isn't it?" a boy (or clone) added sarcastically. "Oh, and I'm James II. The awesomest person you'll ever meet."

"I'm Al. Sorry, I can't tell you more," Al muttered shyly.

"And I'm Lily II," Lily II happily pointed out.

"I'm Rose, this is Hugo,"

"Teddy here," Teddy said. "Oh, Vic. How'd you get here?"

"Well, Uncle told me to get you all for tea, so I did. But when I got to the attic, you were all gone. Oh, and then this box was on the floor, Uncle's name was on it so I picked it up and landed here," the blonde said. "I'm Victorie by the way."

"Chocolate, anyone?" a man smiled. He looked friendly, but somehow familiar.

"Y-yes please," Teddy whimpered. The man smiled and passed chocolate around.

"Who are you anyway?" I asked, nibbling the piece of chocolate I'd been handed.

"I am Remus Lupin."

"B-but _I'm _that guy," my time Lupin said worriedly.

Future Lupin chuckled. "We both are."

"Cool, where am I?" Black grinned.

"And me?" Potter enthusiastically asked.

"Sorry, we can't tell you yet," Al hurriedly apologized.

"So, how did you get here?" Rose asked me.

"These idiots touched some parcel," I explained.

"What, this muggle TV? We got sent here by DVDs."

"How do you know so much about muggles?"

"Oh, my grandparents are muggles."

She looked at the bushy haired girl as she said it. It suddenly struck me that she looked a lot like her. Well, excluding the red hair.

"I'm Hermione Granger," Hermione Granger told me. "And this is Ron, Ginny, Harry, and so forth."

"Hi," I smiled. Everybody greeted me warmly, without Harry (Whom was staring at Ginny)

"HELLO HARRY!"

"Um, hello," he awkwardly replied, smiling.

"So, we watch Harry Potter?" Hugo asked.

"No, that would be rude dear," a plump woman smiled.

"He meant the movies, Mrs. Weasley," Victorie sighed.

"Oh.."

"Ooh, muggle movies!" a middle aged (I think) man smiled.

"Yes, they are too fascinating," a dirty blonde I'd never seen before added loftily. "I'm Luna Lovegood."

Rose

It took them five hours to set up the television.

Yeah, no kidding.

"Hey!"

Scorp was suddenly grinning down at me.

"Go out with me, Weaslette?"

I punched his arm. "I already am!"

"Great, I didn't know. Thanks for clearing it up for me."

And he then merrily skipped off to help with dinner. This was very confusing.

"He bothering you?" I turned to find Hugo peering down at me.

"No," I bluntly replied, stalking off to- um, well, get away from him.

"Hi, Rose!" Mo- Hermione smiled.

"Hmmm?"

"Listen, I want to know if you have any connection to Harry, Ron, Ginny or me."

Yeah, sure Mom. Ron's my dad and Harry and Ginny are my aunt and uncle, and my godparents too.

"I'm sorry. Even if I did, I wouldn't tell you. Yet." I tried to sound casual, but I probably messed up big time. Mom is really smart, so she'd figure it out sooner or later. Preferably later.

She raised an eyebrow " Don't play games with me, Rose. I'm onto you."

"Says who, I-have-a-crush-on-a-ginger?" I cheekily grinned, cocked head.

She hissed at me and marched off.

"Good evening, Professor Snape," I said, sarcastically bowing deeply.

"Wait. This bat is me?" the younger Snape shouted at me.

"Now Snivellus. You cannot call fellow greasy gits that," Sirius sighed over by the TV (James I was looking as though he'd never seen anything as advanced), waggling his finger. I snorted with laughter.

"Ten points from Gryffindor for your cheek Miss. Rose," Snape **(A/N younger of every character will from now on be in italics. First and second will be I and II) **said through unmoving lips. "And ten more points for Mr. Black's bad joke."

"Nu-uh. We'ree not at Hogwarts," I grinned.

Picking up Harry Potter and The Deathly Hallows Part 1, I looked at the clock. More visitors were coming soon...


	3. The Philosophers stone

**Hey again:) So the boxes are the movies. Like it/hate it? I'll try to get to the sixth as soon as possible, 'cause I wanna see the reactions about Harry/Ginny!**

**Ron: No way! That's not gonna happen. Is it?**

**Me: Uhhh sure...**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Harry Potter or ANYTHING! **

**RA**

Chapter III

The Philosopher's Stone

Ron

"I dunno mate," I told Harry. "Dean seems to be coming."

He didn't look very pleased, and slumped together, pouting.

"Why d'you care anyway?" I suspiciously asked.

"I don't," he quickly said.

I accepted this, and smiled at him. He kept staring at the door, as if he was expecting someone to come through it soon.

"HI GUYS!" the girl who called herself Lily II bolted through the door, taking me by surprise. Me and Harry both flew off our chairs, flicking out our wands.

"Wh-whoa."

She was wearing a black t-shirt and jeans, her red hair casually pulled back in pigtails. As soon as she was out of her state of shock, she put her hands on her hips and furrowed her brows. Over all, she just looked a lot like Ginny.

"Don't scare me!" she whined a little like a kid.

"You scared us first," I pointed out. This only angered her further. Her eyes flickered between me and Harry, waiting for us to say something. We didn't dare.

"Ron! Harry! Visitors!" Mum's voice came from somewhere.

We both bolted for the door, not sorry to leave. Lily II was just behind us (this only made us run faster).

Hagrid, someone called Astoria Greengrass, Dean, Charlie, Bill and Fleur stood there.

"We're supposed to watch some muggle PDE's about Harry?" Bill asked.

"Yes and no," Rose said holding up a PDE. "They're called DVD's,"

Hermione opened the case of Harry Potter and The Philosopher's stone. A note flew out of it. She picked it up and red aloud.

"_Dear everyone._

_We've sent you these to show how it all turns out. Sadly, (HJP's) my wife refuses to let you know who we are._

_We're trusting that it's all James' fault._

_Sincerely _

_HJP, GMP, RBW, HJW."_

"What James?" Lily I tentatively asked.

Hermione smiled, and Ginny looked over her shoulder and read the PS note.

"_Oh and PS: We're from the future. GMP."_

The entire crowd burst out laughing. Well, Snape didn't.

Laughing, Hermione put the round PFE in some muggle PXG player.

Harry

Lots of scenes started playing from my life.

Hugo pressed play when the menu came on the screen.

I was really exited now. Some real strange music played.

**(A/N: Movie will be bold)**

**(An owl sits on Privet Drive sign)**

"Ooooooh," Sirius grinned boldly.

**(Albus Dumbledore appears onscreen)**

"Dumbledore!" all the future kids screamed exitedly.

"Hush up," Mrs. Weasley whispered.

**(Tabby sits on ground)**

"Minnie!"

**(Dumbledore deluminates)**

**Dumbledore: I should have known you be here, Professor McGonagall.**

**McGonagall: (Turns human) Good evening, Professor Dumbledore.**

"I told you so!" Sirius screamed. I smiled. He was very different from the Sirius I knew.

**Are the rumours true, Albus?**

"I love rumours!" James I said.

"You won't love these," Lupin sighed.

**Dumbledore: I'm afraid so, professor. The good and the bad.**

**McGonagall: And the boy?**

"What boy?" Lily I asked.

**Dumbledore: Hagrid is bringing him.**

"Did, didn' I?" Hagrid was already weeping.

**McGonagall: Do you think it wise to trust Hagrid with something so important?**

**Dumbledor: Ah, professor, I would trust Hagrid with my life.**

"Yeah!" all the marauders and the future kids yelled.

"I suppose.." Victorie sighed.

**(Hagid zooms down on motorbike)**

"I WANT ONE!" came from Sirius.

**Hagrid: Professor Dumbøledor, sir. Professor McGonagall.**

**D: No problems I trust, Hagrid?**

**H: No sir. Little tyke fell asleep as we were flying over Bristol.**

"Awww," cooed Lily I. I felt myself go red.

**Try not to wake him.**

"We won't Hagrid," _Lupin_ said.

**There you go.**

**McG: Albus, do you really think it's safe, leaving him with these people?**

"No," I said.

**I've watched them all day. They're the worst sort of muggles imaginable.**

"Got that right."

**They really are-**

**D: The only family he has.**

Lily I clamped her hands over her mouth.

"N-no, n-no, not really right?"

Everyone looked sadly at her, and she burst into tears.

"We're d-dead? We d-died?" James I put his arm protectively around her.

I realized now, that a tear fell down my own face too. Ginny put a hand on my arm; "I'm so sorry."

"Well, continue?" Rose asked, wiping her own eyes. A nod passed through the room, and she clicked play.

**McG: This child will be famous. There will not be a child who does not know his name.**

**D: Exactly. He's far better off growing up away from all that.**

"Could not have said it better myself," Dumbledore smiled, eyes twinkling.

**Until he's ready.**

"Dramatic much ol' Dumby?" James II smirked.

**(Puts Harry on doorstep)**

**Hagrid: (starts crying)**

"Oh, Hagrid," Lily I choked.

**D: There there, Hagrid. It's not really goodbye after all. (Puts letter on bundle) Good luck... Harry Potter.**

The entire group (well, almost) was in tears. Finally, Lily I wiped her eyes and moved away from my dad.

"Who did they send you to?" _Snape_ asked, gaining a cold look from himself.

"My aunt and uncle."

"NO WAY!" Lily I screamed, throwing a book in the wall. "I won't allow it!"

"It was necessary, Miss. Evans." Dumbledore said. Lily I threw a pillow at him.

"TUNEY'S GONNA HATE HIM!"

"Miss-"

"HE'S GONNA GROW UP ABUSED!"

"SHUT UP!"

Our heads turned to Lily II, who had her hand over her mouth.

"Sorry," she quckly. "Mommy and Daddy say that I can't say nasty things."

"How old are you, kiddo?" James I asked her.

"Ten and a half," she said proudly.

Rose rolled her eyes and pressed play.

**Harry Potter and The Philosopher's Stone**

**Petunia: Up, get up! (Taps on cupboard door)**

"What?" Lily I sighed.

"Poor kid," James II agreed.

**Now!**

"Yep, that's Petunia alright," _Snape _said.

**Harry: (Gets up and puts on glasses)**

"Where is he?"

"Cupboard under the stairs."

**Dudley: (Jumps on stairs) Wake up, cousin! We're going to the zoo!**

"I love the zoo!" came from Lily II.

**(Giggles)**

**Petunia: Ooh here he comes, the birthday boy.**

"Probably spoils him rotten!" Lily I said.

**Vernon: Happy birthday, son.**

"Ugh!" Al said.

"Very much ugh," Hermione agreed.

**Petunia:(to Harry) Why don't you just cook the breakfast and try not to burn anything?**

"Despicable!" Yelled Hermione and Rose.

**Harry: Yes, Aunt Petunia.**

**Petunia: I want everything to be perfect for my Dudley's**

The marauders burst out laughing.

**Special day!**

**Vernon. Hurry up! **

"That is no way to speak to a child!" Astoria said.

**Bring my coffee, boy!**

"Get it yourself!" Mrs. Weasley shouted.

**Harry: yes Uncle Vernon.**

**Petunia: (to Dudley) Aren't the wonderful, darling?**

**Dudley: How many are there?**

"Spoilt brat!" Ron said.

**Vernon: 36. Counted them myself.**

"He can count?"

**Dudley: 36? 36! But last year I had 37!**

"Fat, spoilt brat."

**Vernon: there are some bigger than last year's.**

**Dudley: I don't care how big they are!**

"Stupid, fat, spoilt brat."

**Petunia: This is what we're going to do. When we go out we're going to buy two new presents. How's that, pumpkin?**

"Pudgy, stupid, fat, spoilt brat."

**It should be a lovely day at the zoo, I'm looking forward to it.**

"So am I!" commented Lily II.

"Not me," said Hermione.

"Why not?"

"Well, something's bound to go wrong."

**Review!**


End file.
